1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable, and in particular to a cable protection device and a cable having the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, a cable connector is used for connecting two cables serially, such as an AC connector used in a photovoltaic micro-inverter. One end of each cable is provided with a plurality of metallic terminals. In practice, one cable connector (such as a male connector) is electrically connected to the metallic terminals of the one cable. Then, another corresponding cable connector (such as a female cable connector) is electrically connected to the metallic terminals of another cable. By means of the two corresponding cable connectors, the electrical connection between the two cables can be achieved. Although the conventional male and female cable connectors can be assembled with each other to generate an electrical connection quickly, they still have some problems with regard to the waterproof and dustproof capability as well as the protection design for outdoor use. Especially, after a long-term use in an outdoor place, the conventional cable connector has a lot of dust or dirt accumulated on its surface and even suffers damage. However, when the broken or damaged cable connector is replaced, the whole cable may need to be also changed, which increases the difficulty and cost in maintenance.
In view of this, the present Inventor proposes a novel and reasonable structure to solve the above-mention problems based on his expert knowledge and deliberate researches.